


Witch Seal

by Love_Psycho



Series: Halloween Week [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, what happens when you unleash an ancient angry witch on the modern day?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an old legend connected to the temple that is Renzō's home. It says that an evil witch became a demon in search of revenge and that this temple is where she was sealed. Renzō doesn't believe in such foolish tales...until quite suddenly he has to when he accidentally unleashes the seal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Seal

**Author's Note:**

> And this is my last one for the Halloween Week! Or, at least the last one that is merely my work. I hope you enjoy!

There is probably some kind of tradition out there, that says all shrines and temples and whatnot need to have a legend attached to it.

The one attached to the temple Renzō is a part of – more because he was born into one of the families of said temple – also has a legend and it goes like this:

**A powerful witch once gave into her dark desires and became an incarnation of vengeance. To the point she turned into a demon so she could destroy her enemies.**

**The founder of the temple and order of Myōō Dharani was passing through at the time, called by some mystical whatsit to the location, and sealed her. Then established a temple on top, at least partially to keep her sealed.**

Renzō had always figured it's just a weird myth to add some excitement to what is ultimately a boring thing, the building of a temple. Giving some kind of reason for it, a very special one, makes the story not a dull one.

Well, that's what Renzō _thought_...

Just his luck that some legends are way too true and very much real.

* * *

Dust is thick in the air and as Renzō sneezes once more, waving away the dust as best he can, he once again regrets having lost at rock-paper-scissors against Kinzō.

_'If I had won, I wouldn't be do_ _wn_ _here in this filth...'_ Renzō grumbles silently to himself, pushing past some old boxes and furniture. The temple's storage room is a mess, as always, which makes getting things difficult. At some point they are going to have to clean it all up, but it's not today. Sometimes Renzō wonders if they ever will.

“Now, where is that document...” Renzō mutters to himself. There are a collection of different deeds to the land the Temple is on, and his father needs to get the most recent one to the Ossama for some reason today. Probably important.

Renzō sneezes again, as he wipes away some dust, then beams as he finally spots the collection of old land deeds. Coughing at the dust, Renzō starts sorting through them, looking for the most recent one. He grins as he finally finds it. “Got it!”

Turning to leave, he notices a strange sparkle in the corner of his eye. Curious, Renzō turns to look at it...

Which is something he quickly regrets as the rotten floor underneath him gives up under his weight and sends him crashing through it.

Right into a hidden room.

* * *

Renzō lies on the ground for a moment, just hacking and coughing. He slowly sits up, rubbing his head, and looks around. The first thing he notices is the document he was sent to get, which is now laying in front of him. Picking it up, Renzō stands and truly looks at the room he's in.

It's a stone room, both walls and floor made out of stone. Renzō is now vaguely surprised he wasn't hurt by the fall, well not badly at least.

_'I definitely am going to have bruises...'_ Renzō muses as he tilts his head up. _'Wow that's way up...'_ Renzō looks around, wondering if there's a way out somewhere. He then notices that one wall isn't a wall, but a dark passage. Difficult to realize that with how dark things are.

Figuring that the passage might lead out, Renzō moves forward through it. Keeping one hand in front of him and tucking the document down his shirt so he won't lose it, Renzō carefully feels his way through the passage.

He half stumbles out of the other side and stares. It's another room, a big bigger than the last. With the centrepiece being what looks like an old shrine. Renzō steps forward, curious and carefully looks over the shrine. What seems to be enshrined, once he gets past the very old cobwebs, dust, and old rotten _shimenawa_ that covers it, is what appears to be a very old mirror. Well, sorta. It's definitely round and gives that impression in design but Renzō thinks it's made out of jade instead of bronze.

“Woah...” Renzō brushes off the dust on the jade mirror. “Impressive...uh...this kinda is like that old legend...” Carefully lifting up the jade mirror, Renzō winces and drops it. He flinches, then stares. “Uh...fine...and ow!” Renzō hisses in pain, looking at the cut that now oozes on his hand. A few drops of his blood flow down and fall on top of the jade mirror.

And said mirror begins to glow, brightly.

Renzō stumbles back and lets out a loud yelp just as a big explosion of light goes off.

* * *

Once the light fades, Renzō finds himself – currently sprawled on the cold stone floor – staring up at a figure before him.

The first thing he notices is the kimono. A very rich and fancy looking kimono, in a bright blue with flowers picked out in a darker blue and rich purple, the obi the darkest blue yet. The person wearing it has long black hair, very long black hair at that, but it looks like it was suddenly made shorter due to the ragged, burned ends. She – because definitely a she with the kimono and looks – looks around with wide blue eyes.

Which eventually fall on Renzō.

“Who...” She frowns, looking a bit puzzled. “Are you some kind of demon?”

“Uah?” Renzō blinks, wondering what she's going on about. “Um...no, I'm uh...human...”

“Hmmm...” The girl crouches in front of Renzō and peers at him. She frowns. “You have the look of one of that man's companions. The eyes.” She reaches out and touches his face, making Renzō flinch at the claws that are now touching his face.

“Um...uh...” Renzō pales. _'No way...that legend about the witch is true?!'_

She then smiles, brilliant and beautiful. “I have you to thank for my release then. In repayment,” Her smile turns vicious, showing fangs and her eyes change, the pupils turning slitted and red, a dark aura oozing from her. “I'll let you live.”

And in a burst of blue fire she breaks the ceiling above her, making Renzō yelp and cower, and darts up and outwards. Renzō gapes up at the now exposed night sky – he didn't realize it had gotten that late – in shock.

Then slowly horror creeps in and Renzō finds himself trembling.

“Oh shit...witch demon on a rampage...” Renzō swallows. “And I unsealed her...”

* * *

Getting out is much easier – so to speak – what with all the debris to climb on and the big gaping hole in the ground. Renzō pauses for a moment to gasp for breath – he is so not in shape enough for this – then races back to the main temple where he can see some of the others are milling around in confusion.

“Renzō!” Yaozō stares at his youngest son, a frown of concern on his face. “What happened to you? You...are all dirty and..”

“No time for that, here.” Renzō shoves the document, still on him after all of this, at Yaozō. “Gotta go, maybe explain later!”

“Renzō!” Yaozō yells after him but Renzō doesn't listen. He's too busy trying to figure out where that witch went.

_'Damn surprised everyone_ _'_ _s alive...wait...that legend is old...'_ Renzō's eyes widen as that fact sinks in. And what it might mean for the witch. _'She must be shocked_ _by the changed surroundings_ _so can't have gotten far...'_

Lucky for Renzō that's true. The witch is standing still on the edge of a cliff on the mountain the temple is built on that overlooks Kyōto, staring in shock at the bright lights and sounds that drift over to her. She's frozen and Renzō, despite the fact she's apparently a murdering crazy witch, can't help but feel sorry for her. She looks so lost and confused.

“Um...aaah...” Renzō pauses, standing behind her. What the hell is he doing?

“How...how long was I sealed...?” She asks, voice soft.

Renzō is silent for a time, just staring at the back of her head, and getting his breath back. “The temple was established 500 years ago.”

“Oh.” Her voice is very soft. “Then they are all dead.”

“Yeah...” Renzō doesn't know what else to say there, or if that's even appropriate.

“So...there's no one for me to take revenge on....” The witch gives a broken sounding laugh. “Then what do I do?”

She slowly turns back and meets Renzō's gaze, freezing him where he is. A thoughtful look crosses her face. “You, boy. You still unsealed me into this strange, new, world...” She steps forward and Renzō steps back. She is not daunted by that and moves forward even as Renzō backs away. On the third step, Renzō trips over something – a stone maybe – and hits the ground with a yelp. And the witch keeps coming.

Renzō lets out a breath of pain as she sits herself on top of him, staring down at him with faintly glowing eyes. Something fluffy crosses his chest and he lets out a yelp. “What...what was that?”

The witch looks amused. “My tail.” She answers, lifting it up and letting the faint glow from the city below illuminate it.

Renzō gapes. “How...how did you get that?” ' _Wait stupid question, she's a demon!'_

“I was born with it.” Renzō brain crashes at that and for a moment all he can do is stare. The witch seems to notice his confusion, judging by her expression. “What is it now?”

“Uh...the...the story I heard was that you turned into a demon to get power for your revenge...” Renzō hesitantly explains.

The witch stares at him for a long moment. Then she laughs. Long and loud and without censure. Renzō strangely finds it attractive and at this point his hormones reminds him he's got an attractive girl on sitting on him, practically in his lap.

_'No. No. Bad idea. Stay down.'_ Renzō swallows as the witch turns her attention to him once more.

“My, do people twist the truth. I have a demon father. That...is all there is to it.” A shadow seems to be on her face, an expression that suggests it isn't that simple, but Renzō can't be certain with the poor lighting. “My mother was a witch though.”

She creeps forward, leaning closer to Renzō who flinches back. “And I need a guide in this day and age. Someone to aid me and serve me here...and as the one who released me you should take responsibility.”

“Uh...” Renzō starts getting a really bad feeling. “Well, um I'm not the best--”

He's cut off by a kiss. A deep kiss, shocking him as the witch kisses him. He forgets how to breath, barely noticing the glowing fog that seeps around him and into him via the witch's kiss.

He passes out soon after the kiss breaks, overwhelmed by the lack of oxygen and the sudden kiss. He barely hears what the witch says after she breaks said kiss.

“Now you are mine.”

* * *

There's some kind of rule that says Shima Renzō does not like waking up in the morning. There's also another rule that has him get up anyways since otherwise Kinzō will burst in and make sure he does get up instead of lazing around in bed.

Renzō is never happy to have it happen, but better than having his mother storm up angrily to ask why he's still lazing in bed. Especially on school days. The fact nothing else works outside of that threat, even his annoying alarm clock, is an unfortunate truth.

So Renzō wakes up despite not wanting to.

The first thing he sees is the witch leaning against his bed, head propped on a hand and staring at him. Suddenly, Renzō wishes he could go back to sleep, especially as the witch beams at him.

“Aaah, you are awake.” She pushes aside a lock of hair. “Good. Was wondering how long you were going to sleep. You even slept through that attack.”

Renzō blinks. “Attack?” Pushing himself up slightly, Renzō gapes at the sight of Kinzō lying on the ground. “That's Kin-nii! What did you do to him?”

The witch blinks. “He's just unconscious...but oh, that's normal in this house?”

“He was just going to wake me up...” Renzō bemoans, picking up his alarm clock and blanching. “Fuck, I'm late for breakfast!”

As Renzō scrambles out of bed, the witch follows him with her eyes. Which makes him pause and twitch, twisting to ask her to turn around so he can get changed. Only to pause.

She's out of her kimono and is currently wearing what looks like one of his shirts and pants. They are a bit loose on her, but not overly so. Renzō blinks, something about how the fabric drapes nagging at him. He finds himself staring at her chest for so long she scowls and crosses her arms. “What is it?”

And now that Renzō thinks of it, the witch has a rather deep voice all things considered and Renzō's clothing just seem ill-fitted due to a different body shape and size not a completely different...

“You're a guy!” Renzō squeaks.

The witch blinks. “Yes?”

Renzō stares at her, or rather him, mouth open as he grapples with his confused thoughts. The first that gets any coherency is that he was kissed by a guy.

_'That was my first kiss!'_ Renzō thinks with a wail.

The witch is still staring at him, and is starting to look annoyed. “Oi, you didn't know I was a guy?”

“The story talks like you are a girl and what the hell you were in girl clothing yesterday!” Renzō half shrieks.

“I like girl clothing. It's prettier and that reminds me, we need to go shopping soon.” The witch thinks thoughtfully. “I doubt the ladies getting the pretty clothing has changed in 500 years.”

Renzō is still gaping when Kinzō finally sits up, groaning. “Damn, Rin-chan...you hit really hard.”

Renzō gapes at Kinzō. “You...you...!”

Kinzō blinks. “Me what? Uuuh, you're gonna miss breakfast...crap _I'm_ gonna miss breakfast.” Kinzō leaves quickly at that, muttering to himself.

Renzō turns to the witch, horror on his face. “What did you do to my brother?! And...and...Rin-chan?!”

“My name is Rin. Didn't I tell you?” Rin pouts a bit at that, especially when Renzō mutely shakes his head. “Aaah, well, now you know it. And it wasn't just your brother. Your family thinks I'm a friend of yours who's visiting. That was the easy part. Hard part was explaining why I needed to borrow some of your clothing to your mother...”

Renzō twitches, staring at the witch half-demon that now has inserted himself into his life. “But...why? Why do all of that?”

“Because it's easier that way to not have to explain myself, right? You would have to do a lot of explaining yourself too.” Rin says slyly, making Renzō twitch and whimper at the very thought. “Anyways, you are my servant so what I do to your family is not your concern. Not going to _hurt_ them.”

Renzō whimpers. He's unable to really do anything in this situation, except for staring into space and bemoan how his life has gone from average to completely insane at Mach 5. He doesn't even know what's going to happen at breakfast, much less tomorrow.

“Oh, by the way, what was that about breakfast?” Rin idly asks, a teasing tone to her voice.

That snaps Renzō out of it and, cursing, he starts getting dressed, blessing the fact it's spring break and muttering uncomplimentary things about Rin and this entire crazy thing.

But one thing is for certain as Renzō scrambles downstairs with Rin following after him, it's definitely going to be very troublesome.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave comments, or I get the impression no one wants any fics from me. At all.
> 
> Also, for ICD readers, I'll be posting later today, I just am very busy so can't do it yet.


End file.
